Quelques lignes
by Patrick pas triste
Summary: Parce qu'un peu de tendresse n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, parce que c'est merveilleux d'essayer d'en distribuer, parce que j'avais envie de me faire plaisir !


Bonjour chère personne qui lit ceci...

Voici un mini-texte, écrit sur un coup de tête (mais pas pour autant bâclé), parce que je crois qu'un peu d'amour ne peut que faire du bien. Du coup, j'en ai mis beaucoup :)

Bonne lecture

oOoOoOo

-Laisse-nous une chance. Fais-moi confiance…s'il-te-plaît.

-Non, non… tu ce comprends pas.

-Alors explique-moi.

-Je…je n'y arrive pas. C'est toi qui es douée avec les mots, tu le sais bien.

-Essaye… je t'en prie, essaye.

-J'ai peur, d'accord ?!? Je sais pas pourquoi, je sais pas à quel point, je sais juste que ça m'empêche d'essayer. Ça me prend là, à la gorge, alors que toi tu es partout dans mon corps et mon esprit…

-Je comprends.

-Ah oui? Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir peur. Tu as l'air d'être insouciante, de te ficher joliment de ce qui pourrait nous arriver… mais ce n'est pas grave! Tant mieux pour toi! Mais de mon côté…

-Tu as peur?

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

-Tu as peur de ce que tu ressens.

-Je…oui.

-Et tu as peur de moi. Et tu as peur d'être blessée. Et c'est normal ! C'est tellement normal, si tu savais… L'amour peut blesser. L'amour nous blessera, d'ailleurs ! Qu'on le veuille ou non, on se fera mal, ça nous dévastera et on sera trop faibles pour se l'avouer. Tellement faibles, que ça en sera risible ! Sauf qu'on n'aura pas envie d'en rire, nos cœurs seront en petits morceaux. Ces morceaux seront éparpillés partout sur le sol et, alors qu'on s'agitera pour trouver la cause du problème, affolées, on écrasera encore un peu plus ces pauvres choses fragiles... On aura mal, on aura peur. Puis on fera une pause, parce qu'on sera à bout de souffle, parce que chacun a ses limites et que les nôtres finiront bien par arriver. Il y aura ce silence, tu sais?, celui qui est comme un vide. Il n'y aura rien, pas de peine, pas de rage. On cherchera à ressentir quelque chose, quelque chose qui nous ferait du bien. On sera prêtes à faire n'importe quoi, à prendre n'importe quel risque. Alors, seulement, on se regardera. On se verra dans notre entièreté. On se rappellera comme il est facile de se perdre dans les yeux de l'autre. Et même si quelques temps plus tôt, on se demandait si ça en valait la peine, là, on ne réfléchira plus. On se sentira à nouveau connectées et pleines. La vérité nous reviendra brusquement à la figure.

-Qu…quelle vérité ?

-Celle que je suis en train de te raconter. On se fera mal, on en sera sincèrement désolées. On finira par régler le problème, parce qu'on tient trop à l'autre. On aura eu l'air cons, tout ce temps… à s'aimer à la folie, jusqu'à nous rendre dingues. On sentira à nouveau ce sentiment que seul l'autre peut nous procurer. Ce sentiment qui nous rend fortes, qui nous rend belles, qui nous rend meilleures que tout ce qu'on était avant. Ce sentiment qui nous isole et nous ouvre au monde. Ce sentiment qui panse nos plaies et bande nos yeux. Celui qui distend le temps et réduit l'espace entre nos corps enflammés. Celui qui fait que nous sommes nous, et que je ne serais pas moi sans toi. Ce sentiment que je viens de te décrire… il nous envahira à nouveau. On se sentira stupides d'avoir eu peur, et tellement heureuses d'avoir cédé. Je pourrais nous éviter tout ça, on tomberait directement à la case "sentiments". Il te suffirait de m'accepter et d'ignorer cette peur qui te garde loin de moi… Oui, on aura mal. À cause de l'autre ou juste à cause de l'amour, on aura mal. Mais ça vaudra tellement la peine ! Un seul de tes regards, une seule de tes caresses, un seul sourire que tu me ferais, et je pourrais tout endurer. Tout ça vaudrait le coup, si ça me permet d'être tienne et de pouvoir t'appeler mienne.

-Je… peut-être que ça ne se passe pas comme ça. Peut-être qu'en vrai, l'amour, c'est pas comme dans les bouquins.

-Oui, peut-être. Tu sais ce que moi je crois? On se fout de ce qui est vrai et ne l'est pas! Nous avons notre propre réalité ! Dans cette réalité, notre amour peut être n'importe quoi… Dans notre réalité, je vaux plus que ta peur! Je vaux tellement plus qu'elle...

-Je sais…

-Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Je…j'en dis que ça m'apprendra, de tomber amoureuse d'une poète.

oOoOoOo

Voilà, j'espère au moins vous avoir fait sourire :) Je vous envoie avec beaucoup d'amour plein de petits "merci" pour les reviews, les follows et favorites que vous vous apprêtez mettre...


End file.
